deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Nkstjoa/Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru
To check out my take on their battle, click here. Starting off... Two eldest sons, each with legendary fathers, powerful swords, and even a younger brother who wears red. Vergil, son of the Legendary Dark Knight and Dante's older brother. Sesshōmaru, son of the Great Dog Demon and Inuyasha's older half-brother. I'm no Wiz or Boomstick, so I'll just look up a few things and try to see if I can come any closer to figuring out who would win... a possible Death Battle. Vergil Note: The Vergil I'll be using will be the most well-known version from Devil May Cry 3. With that, there'll be no abilities from Devil May Cry 1, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, or DmC: Devil May Cry. Background The Legendary Dark Knight Sparda was reknowned throughout the world as the demon that turned his back on his own kind and seperated the human world from the demon world. After marrying the human Eva, both Vergil and Dante were born. But then shortly after Sparda disappeared, his life and his younger brother's would be forever changed after watching helplessly as their own mother was murdered by demons. Believing himself responsible for not being able to protect his mother, Vergil sought to gain absolute power through any means necessary, going so far as to discard his humanity and embrace his demonic heritage. He has no regards about any of the untold death or destruction towards the world caused by his actions. Despite his cold-heartedness and being ruthless, he does have a strict code of honor and discipline. *Age: 18 *Height: ??? *Weight: ??? *Half-human, half-demon Weapons 'Yamato' Vergil's keepsake from his father, whenever he uses it, most enemies don't know that they're dead until he sheathes it. *Once wielded by Sparda *Resembles a katana *Has magical properties *Said to be capable of cutting through anything It has many moves, each with devastating results: *'Aerial Rave:' continuous slash in mid-air *'Upper Slash:' slash that launches enemies into the air But these two are the most devastating: *'Rapid Slash:' dashes forward and thrusts into opponent **Missed target or opponents behind him are sliced up *'Judgement Cut: '''long-range slash **Can repeatedly slash up to three times, with perfect timing With Yamato, Vergil utilizes '''Iaido', a Japanese swordfighting style utilizing both the sword and the sheathe. And while he normally sticks to Yamato, he also uses two other weapons. 'Beowulf' *Grieves and gauntlets fashioned from Beowulf's remains *Shares the same of Beowulf the Lightbeast *Increase Vergil's melee attack power It has a few notable moves: *'Lunar Phase:' revolving kick *'Rising Sun:' multi-kick attack **Launches Vergil upward *'Killer Bee:' powerful aerial downward kick 'Force Edge' While only briefly used by Vergil, it is nontheless a strong asset. *Once wielded by Sparda *True demonic power is locked away *Requires both halfs of the Perfect Amulet to unlock it *Future weapon of Dante and Trish Force Edge also has some notable moves that are similar to his younger brother Dante: *'Helm Breaker:' aerial downward slam into the ground *'Stinger:' fast-moving dashing stab *'High Time:' upward slash **Launches Vergil upward *'Round Trip:' hurls Force Edge at opponents **Returns to wielder like a boomerang Demonic Abilities While only a half-demon, Vergil's physical attributes are greater than that of an ordinary human. *'Increased strength' *'Increased speed' *'Superhuman durability' Of these abilities, three stick out the most. 'Tricks' *Teleports Vergil *Can teleport forward, backward, into the air, and downward (in the air) 'Summoned Swords' Vergil has the ability to generate magical constructs of blades, which he uses as his sole ranged weapons. When using this technique, he doesn't need to stop what he's doing in order to summon them. Often, he does so while already in the middle of a combo. Besides using them as such, he can also utilize them in other ways: *'Summoned Swords': thrown *'Spiral Swords': barrier of swords that circles around him *'Sword Storm': swords circle over an enemy before firing *'Blistering Swords': swords fire in rapid succession from behind Vergil However, while Vergil can use Summoned Swords indefinitely, the other three techniques uses meter from his Devil Trigger gauge. It fills when Vergil attacks enemies and once it reaches its bare minimum, Vergil can transform into his Devil Trigger form. 'Devil Trigger Form' *Unleashes full potential *Physical and magical attributes amplified *Regenerates health throughout duration *Lasts for a limited time Feats *Defeated Dante in their first outing *Defeated Sparda-powered Arkham with Dante *Possibly the best swordsman in the series *Rapid Slash and Judgement Cut virtually unblockable *Mastered Devil Trigger long before Dante Faults *Defeated by Dante in their third battle and twice as Nelo Angelo *Defeated by Mundus while weakened *Yamato was broken *May have never surpassed Sparda *Leaves himself fairly open after combos Whether or not Vergil could've defeated Mundus in his prime, we'll never know, and despite the increase in power given to him as Nelo Angelo, his technique suffered for it, which he would never recover from. But even with all that, Vergil is still one of the deadliest swordsmen in video game history. Sesshōmaru Note: Since I cannot determine whether Sesshōmaru should only be manga-based or combined with the anime, I'll list the anime abilities as well, but will italicize them to indicate their anime-exclusiveness. Biography While his true name is unknown, the Great Dog Demon was reknowned throughout feudal Japan, acting as the lord of the western provinces, forming many allies with his kind, the Inu yōkai (Dog Demons), and was also kind toward humans. His first child was Sesshōmaru, born from another demon. He long awaited the day to battle his father and take his sword Tesseiga, "The Sword of Destruction", but his father felt he wasn't ready, since Sesshōmaru had nothing to protect. When he was instead given Tenseiga, which he deemed worthless, and learned that his father had another child with a human mother before he died... Sesshōmaru was furious. Hating humans and his half-brother, he seeked only to take the sword that he felt was rightfully his. Sesshōmaru had no qualms about killing Inuyasha or anyone in his way, but all that changed after he was nearly killed by Inuyasha and cared for by an orphaned human girl named Rin. It was Rin with whom he would learn compassion for humans, and eventually understood and honored his father's wishes. *Age: At least 200 years old *Height: 178 cm | 5'10" *Weight: 76 kg | 167.6 lbs *Full Inu Daiyōkai AKA Great Dog Demon *Name translates to "Destruction of life" Weapons Throughout the series, Sesshōmaru has wielded multiple weapons, including the sword Tōkijin, which he discarded after it was broken. These three has stayed with him. 'Tenseiga' Left to Sesshōmaru by his father, it is the opposite of the Tessaiga. While it, strangely enough for a sword, cannot harm living beings, it still has other properties that can aid him. *"Heavenly Rebirth Fang" *Once a part of Tessaiga *Smithed by Tōtōsai *Cannot harm living beings *Can cut through beings not of the living *Can heal wounds *Can bring beings back to life, but only once per person *Has a mind of its own *Can teleport Sesshōmaru a far distance if he is in danger *Can erect a barrier There was a time when Tenseiga gained an offensive attack: the Meidō Zangetsuha, which could sent those hit by it to the underworld. However, Sesshōmaru willingly relinquished this ability to Inuyasha and as thus, Tenseiga can no longer utilize it. Tenseiga does have one more technique capable of harming the living: '''Sōryūha'.'' *''"Blue Dragon Fracture"'' *''Created from Sesshōmaru's own power'' *''Can be utilized with Tōkijin and Tenseiga'' *''Powerful burst of Yōki (demon energy)'' *''Technique comes to full form as Sesshōmaru's will grows stronger'' *''Can overcome InuYasha's backlash wave even while not at full power'' *''Has three stages as power increases:'' **''Strokes of lightning'' **''Whirlwind'' **''Dragon-like energy wave'' 'Nintōjō' A staff normally held by Sesshōmaru's assistant Jaken, which has a few offensive abilities: *"Human Head Cane" *Fires long streams of fire *Fires large floods of water Some time after Tōkijin was broken, it was during a battle with the great demon Magatsuhi that Sesshōmaru finally gained a sword of his very own: 'Bakusaiga' *"Explosive Crushing Fang" *Formed from his own body *Decomposes any organic material it touches *Nullifies any regenerative abilities the target has *Can spread to any any organic matter that comes into physical contact with the target The blade also has one other notable ability: the Yōki Wave. *Destructive waves of Yōki *Can destroy a large number of weaker demons with ease *Stronger than InuYasha's Wind Scar and Backlash Wave at full power Demonic Abilities Being a full-blooded demon, Sesshōmaru far exceeds the strength of any human and most demons. With this, he has many abilities: *Flight *Immunity to diseases, gases, poisons, holy powers, and human attacks *Super Speed **Faster than the eye can see **Both on land and in the air **Moves fast enough to leave afterimages and blurs **Can instantly close long distances without detection *Super Strength **Even greater than Inuyasha's, who could lift a 9 to 10 ton boulder with little effort *Claws *Enhanced Sense of Smell **Can follow events occuring far away or that have transpired long after they've occured *Accelerated Healing **Has regenerated his left arm, which may possibly not be its full extent *''Teleportation'' *''Psionics'' His claws, while strong enough on their own to easily slice apart armor and slay weaker demons with ease, can also be enhanced with an acidic poison released from them. 'Dokkasō' *"Toxic Luster Claw" *Can liquefy flesh and bone. It can be used in multiple ways: *Claw strike, a poisoned slash *Punches enhanced with poison *Claw spray, spraying poison at his target *''Poison whip'' 'Mokomoko-sama' The fur on Sesshōmaru's shoulder has multiple uses, both in and outside of combat. *"Lord Fluff-Fluff" *Capable of extending to great lengths *Can grab, whip, and throw his enemies *Can also carry him through the air *Friends can grab onto it to hang on while he flies 'Daiyōkai Form' Sesshōmaru's true form, he has been shown using it on only a few occassions. *Incredible strength *Can fly and run through the air *Larger size *Incredible speed *Incapable of using his swords while in this form Feats *Surpassed his father and even Inuyasha *Aided in the destruction of Naraku and Sō’unga *Penetrated Mōryōmaru's armor *Destroyed 1,000 demons summoned by Byakuya with a single Yōki Wave *Bakusaiga's decomposition virtually impossible to stop Faults *Lost his arm and would've been killed by Inuyasha early on were it not for Tenseiga *Tenseiga has no offensive capabilities *Willingly relinquished the Meidō Zangetsuha *True Daiyōkai Form can put him at a disadvantage against certain opponents *Goes out of his way to protect Rin And while Sesshōmaru isn't perfect and his newfound compassion will make him drop a fight in order to protect Rin, he's definitely a demon that you don't want to mess with. Comparison Vergil Advantages *Judgement Cut and Rapid Slash are unblockable and could do serious damage to Sesshōmaru *Devil Trigger more useful than Sesshōmaru's True Daiyōkai Form *Devil Trigger might match Sesshōmaru's base power *Has three weapons instead of a sword, staff, and a non-lethal weapon like Sesshōmaru *Doesn't have to stop what he's doing when using Summoned Swords *Can easily dispatch Nintōjō by slicing it Sesshōmaru Advantages *Physically faster and stronger than Vergil *Has far more experience *Tenseiga could save him if Vergil has him on the ropes *Enhanced sense of smell would prevent Vergil from sneaking up on him through teleports *Bakusaiga's decomposition would negate Vergil's regenerative powers *Yōki Wave could devastate Vergil There are a few things that I still can't make the call on: Can Yamato break Tenseiga or Bakusaiga? It's been stated that Yamato can "cut through anything" and while I do think it has incredible cutting power, I don't think that statement is entirely true. Unless I can find evidence that proves otherwise, I think Tenseiga and Bakusaiga, being demonic swords, will hold up fine. Can Sesshōmaru or Bakusaiga break Yamato? Yes, Yamato was recovered and found broken in Devil May Cry 4, but that alone doesn't mean the sword itself is fragile. I suppose during his battle with Mundus, the big guy himself might've broken it with sheer force, but we'll never know. So can Sesshōmaru do the same? While I do think he is physically strong, I don't know if he can break, let alone bend Yamato. And as far as I know, Bakusaiga doesn't cause swords that clash with it to disintegrate. Can Beowulf match Sesshōmaru's strength? A tough call, since I can't name any real strength feats of Vergil when using Beowulf. Same goes for his younger brother, who could use it optionally and doesn't have any feats with that weapon. The best I can do is look at Devil May Cry 3's Dante, who may have been slightly stronger than Vergil physically. His punches and kicks hit hard, with the capacity of killing at full strength, but he did find some obstacles he simply couldn't break, such as a large door in the tower. Now does that mean Sesshōmaru could do what he couldn't? Not necessarily, so for now, I'm stumped. Would Summoned Swords even do much damage to Sesshōmaru? Summoned Swords in-game don't do much damage individually, though that could be attributed to gameplay balancing as opposed to official canon. For all I know, they can kill humans and lesser demons outright. When it comes to Sesshōmaru, it has been stated by InuYasha himself that human attacks don't harm him. Now say the summoned swords can kill humans and lesser demons, whether it be in a few shots or just one. Since Sesshōmaru far exceeds humans and lesser demons, I believe that he can withstand the summoned swords just fine. At best, they could penetrate his skin, but otherwise I don't see them being much to Sesshōmaru other than a minor nuisance. Can Devil Trigger stop Bakusaiga's decomposition? Here's my theory: if Vergil was hit by Bakusaiga, then went into Devil Trigger immedietly afterward, the Devil Trigger's regeneration could halt the decomposition. But would it be temporary or could it straight up stop it entirely? Not sure, though I do think if Vergil's Devil Trigger expired before his regeneration could catch up with the decomposition, then he's pretty much going to disintegrate. But with that said, here's my opinion on the possible (not 100% definite) outcome: Sesshōmaru may just have what it takes to defeat this beloved video game character with Bakusaiga, his physique, and his experience. Sesshōmaru managed to succeed where Vergil failed and surpassed both his younger brother and his father. While you can argue how strong InuYasha's demons are compared to those of Devil May Cry, it's clear that both characters are usually shown easily dispatching weaker demons and holding their own against some of the stronger ones, so if the two were to switch places, they'd do pretty well in the opposite world. Could Vergil defeat Naraku? Maybe, but he'll have to work at it. Could Sesshōmaru defeat Mundus? Maybe, maybe not, but we'll never know if Vergil could in his prime. Both lost to their younger siblings in a fight, but while Sesshōmaru came back and became even stronger, Vergil never really reached his peak again. Who Would I Pick? As an InuYasha fan, but with nothing against Vergil or Devil May Cry, I would be rooting for Sesshōmaru. Not for his strength or feats, but because of his character. The reason I chose this match wasn't because I thought Sesshōmaru would be strong enough to defeat Vergil, but because I think it would be a great match-up. To me, this Death Battle would be so much more interesting than just Vergil against another beloved villain like Sephiroth, as cool as it would be, because both come from such similar backgrounds and in some ways, both characters are one and the same, except Sesshōmaru is Vergil if he had learned compassion for human life, and Vergil is Sesshōmaru if he never did. And to be honest, even if Vergil exceeds my predictions and slices Sesshōmaru to ribbons, I will be happy either way because regardless of the outcome, this'll be an awesome fight. Anyway, thanks for reading this. Think this would make a great Death Battle? Think you know the outcome? Got anything I may have missed? Leave a comment below. Would you like to see Vergil vs. Sesshōmaru be an actual episode? Yes No Next time... ???: The Beast is coming... and I will be ready. ???: You wanted to be the hero. Now you gotta pay the price. Click here to read about this possible Death Battle. Category:Blog posts